Another Attack
by Reilynn
Summary: An alternate ending to Art Attack. What if Max hadn't left yet when Logan felt something? Complete. ML. Goes AU from the last minute of Art Attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Attack by Reilynn**

Alternate ending to Art Attack. Logan discovers sensation with Max, and what would YOU do with it?

I am not sure that Maria656 wants her pure name associated with this definitely not innocent piece of smut, but …. Thanks for checking it for me.

Author Notes: Thoughts are in _italics. _This story is completed, I am just slowly editing it down to M. You can always pop over to the "Blah, Blah, Woof, Woof" forum, where us M&L peeps hang out. I am sure someone would clue you in as how to get the whole thing.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Max, Logan, the Dark Angel Universe or anything of significant value that would be worth the effort to sue and I make no money off this. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

* * *

Back at Logan's apartment he and Max are looking at the painting, spread out on a low coffee table.

"While your uncle was getting sloshed, you brought a killer to justice and saved an American art treasure. Maybe it's time you brought him up to speed that you're **not** the family failure."

"I could be the Messiah and walk on water, and he'd still say—'Why can't you fly?'" Logan replied. Max laughed. "For whatever reason, he needs to see me as a loser."

"Shame," Max replied.

"Well…I'm lucky to have him. He's a good reminder of what I don't want to become."

"So about the dress/Daphne…" Max and Logan began together.

Max spoke first, "You first."

"She dumped me, out of the blue…and I guess I didn't want you to know," Logan said. Max looked at Logan and began to wonder _why didn't he want me to know?_ Logan continued, oblivious to the direction that Max's thoughts were taking. "The thing is, she never gave me a reason. Maybe that's why I spent the whole night talking to her, to find out why."

"Did you find out?" Max asked, still wondering why Logan cared so much what she thought of his desirability as a boyfriend.

"Not really. Though I gotta say the way she was hanging with Original Cindy…That might be a clue." Logan smiled.

"It's a large life," Max said, very grateful for Original Cindy's assistance.

"Yes. It is."

"So about the dress…I knew you were all bent out of shape about going to this thing, and I didn't want you to have to worry about having a date that didn't fit in."

"I wouldn't want you to fit in with that crowd," Logan replied.

Max couldn't help but think about what Logan might want of her after all. "Anyway…Still, I'm returning it."

"Don't do that. I want you to keep it."

"Logan Cale, protector of all that is good and true, advocating larceny?" Max supposed it shouldn't really surprise her he sent her out to B&E often enough.

"No. I'll call the store and have them charge it to me."

_Oh, should have known, _thought Max. "Forget it. It's a waste of money.

"No, it's not. You look beautiful in it. In fact, you were the most beautiful woman there."

_He said I am beautiful! And he knows that he doesn't have to say that to get me to do anything for him!_ Max smiled at the thought.

"And you're absolutely right about Aunt Margo. I'm gonna get in her face about that locket. After all, it was my mom's!" Logan continued.

Max reached into her bag and retrieved locket. She handed it to Logan.

"How did you?" Logan asked.

"Genetically engineered pickpocket," she answered.

"Thank you," he said as he took the locket and looks at Max appreciatively.

Max smiled back at him and knelt down by his feet. She placed her hand on his thigh, enjoying touching him even though she was aware he couldn't feel it. She leaned toward him, glancing longingly at his lips. "So our all of your 'dates' this exciting, or is it just us?"

Logan smiled. He hadn't really been expecting to get a kiss, but he supposed he should have suspected it was a possibility when he called this a date. He placed his hand over hers on his lap, when he realized that he had _felt_ her hand on him.

Max mistook the shocked look on his face and recoiled. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Logan grabbed her hand, and pulled it back to his lap. He realized later that he wouldn't have been able to do that if Max hadn't wanted him to. "Max, I _felt _that."

She gave his thigh a squeeze. "This?"

Logan sits there for a moment, letting it sink in, then smiles widely his hand over Max's on his thigh. "Yes. Do it again?"

Max did. Logan just sat there, enjoying the fact that he could feel anything. Max moved her hand to the other thigh. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes!"

Max moved her hand down to his calf. "This?"

"Uh-huh."

Max massaged his calf for a little bit, watching the joy on his face, and, for once, not questioning why that made her so happy. She lifted his foot. Logan looked at her and smiled. "We should see where you're getting sensation back," she said as she removed his shoe and then his sock. She smiled at him, ruthlessly suppressing the small doubts and fears that appeared at the thought of exploring sensation at the other end of his legs.

Logan nodded and watched as she caressed his still foot. He didn't feel much as she ran her soft hands over his, but the fact that he felt anything at all was a miracle. He didn't even try to stop the small moans and shudders whenever he did feel something.

Neither was sure how long it was before she disrobed Logan's other foot and repeated the massage. Slowly she slid her hand up his leg, enjoying the feel of his skin. Nervously she bit her lip, gathered her courage and said, "You should take off the tux."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I should." He started to wheel himself to his bedroom when he swung his head around to look up at her and ask, "You're not going to leave now. Are you?"

Max shook her head and finished removing her shoe.

Logan grinned and went to his bedroom. _She's taking her shoes off, she's staying. Wonder if I could convince her to wear one of my tee shirts._ Logan felt more aroused by that thought than by anything since the shooting. He hung up his tie, jacket and dress shirt. He remembered Bling had tried to talk to him about sex after. _Maybe I should have listened, oh well, I can always ask him about it later. It's not like anything is going to happen tonight or ever with Max, you are fantasizing again Cale._ Logan had just transferred to the bed and was pushing down his pants with some difficulty because he couldn't concentrate on the task at hand when he jumped at Max's voice.

"Can I help?" she asked as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I thought you were going to wait out in the front room," Logan stammered.

"I said I wasn't leaving, not that I was going to stay there. Besides, no reason you shouldn't be comfortable, and where would be more comfortable than right here." _Besides_, she thought, _how many chances am I going to have to get into your bed? Oh, jeez, what am I doing? Trying to blow the best friendship I've ever had? Because I'm greedy and want more?_ Max looked at Logan, nervously waiting for his approval, his acceptance.

Logan just stared at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen as she nibbled on her lower lip nervously. _The good and the bad news of a blow out spinal cord; that isn't giving me an embarrassing hard on right now. Bu then again, I shouldn't be feeling anything at all, maybe …?_

Max tried again, "**May** I help you?" Logan nodded. Max grabbed the waist of his pants and started pulling them down. Logan hastily grabbed his black silk boxers and held them up when he realized that they were also sliding down his body. Max smiled as she gracefully left the bed. Logan sat up to watch her fold the pants and put them on the hanger with the jacket, then return to him.

Max climbed onto the bed with Logan. Her mouth was just inches from his when she sat back on her knees and began to massage his legs. "Just lay back, and …notice where you feel." Max could not quite bring herself to say 'enjoy', but she really hoped that he was.

Logan leaned back into his pillows and shut his eyes. His soft moans guided Max to where he could feel, where he most enjoyed. She worked slowly down one leg then up the other. Her strong hands kneading muscles that where still solid under her touch. She carefully kept her hands on the outside of Logan's boxers as she moved them up side of his body. She bit her lip again as she nervously slid her hands under his cotton tee shirt, enjoying the feel of his skin, not certain she should be doing this.

Logan's breathing became shallower, faster as Max approached where he had normal sensation. That area was always a little … confused. _She wouldn't be under his tee shirt, would she?_ As her hands rose above where he had sensation Logan knew that she was. He knew he should tell her she was above where he had lost sensation, but a few more seconds and she would be at his nipples. _It would be wrong to abuse her kindness!_

"I can feel that. You are above the injury." Logan said, regretting instantly that he had stopped her.

Max interpreted it as a reproach and immediately moved her hands. "Oh. Sorry. Where is your injury?"

"T8. About here." Logan drew an imaginary line on his chest.

"Okay," Max nodded and moved her hands back down his other side. She had just snuck a tiny bit under the waistline of his black silk boxers when Logan spoke again.

"Max?"

Max jumped and removed her hand from inside his shorts. "What?" she asked nervously.

"I don't mind." _Don't mind? Way to make a woman feel appreciated, Cale! What is wrong with you?_

Max smiled tentatively at him.

"I like … you touching me." Logan gave Max his most enticing smile, to make up for his clumsy words.

Max wanted to pounce! That smile was lethal and she wouldn't be surprised if it should be registered as such …somewhere. _How would a high society lady handle this? To hell with that, Logan knows what I am._ "You know, it is kind of awkward to move around in this dress. Would you mind if I took it off?"

"Not at all." Logan shook his head. _That has to be the understatement of the year._

"Would you mind unzipping it for me?" Max turned so that he had easy access to the zipper.

_I wonder if I could do this with my teeth?_ But Logan's abdominal control wasn't what it once was so he reached up and slowly pulled the zipper down her back. He thought about stopping after a few inches, when she could reach it, but he didn't. He was far to mesmerized by the smooth tan bare skin under the dress. _She isn't wearing a bra!_ Logan couldn't have stopped himself if he had tried. He slowly slid the zipper all the way down to her waist. "You can borrow one of my tee shirts if …" Logan trailed off as Max slid out of the gown.

Max slowly slid the gown down her body, watching Logan intently for some reaction. With one final kick, in sharp contrast to slow striptease, the gown went flying to land reasonably neatly on a chair across the room. "Do you want me to put something else on?" Max asked, searching his face for answers.

Logan did not trust himself to speak. He could only shake his head as he stared at the beauty before him.

Max gave Logan a warm smile and returned to touching his hips.

Logan couldn't remember when he had felt more uncertain of himself. It seemed to be the night for that. "Max?" he asked. She paused and looked at him. "I want to touch you too."

Max nodded and moved to face Logan, giving him all the access he could crave.

"Anywhere?" Logan started to ask if there was anywhere she would not be comfortable being touched by him when she interrupted him with, "Anywhere."

"Anywhere you want to Logan." Max looked anxiously at Logan.

"Max," Logan moaned and pulled her to him. He kissed her gently at first. She laid her body over his, one hand tangled in his hair, the other lightly tracing his ear. Logan could tell she was running her legs up and down his, pressing her hips rhythmically against his in the same way that would have him coming in his pants back when he was a teenager. _Back when I was whole_, he thought then ruthlessly shoved the thought away. _That I can feel her at all is a miracle. Enjoy every second! And make sure she does too!_ He held her head to his with one hand as he moaned and deepened the kiss. His hand entwined her hair, freeing it so that it fell around the like a veil. His other hand roamed lightly down her back, shivers of delight followed his touch. He felt a wave of satisfaction as she shuddered and moaned into his mouth, but paused at none of her gyrations.

_Way better than cake, _Max thought as she multitasked.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Attack by Reilynn**

Alternate ending to Art Attack. Logan discovers sensation with Max, and what would YOU do with it?

Rating: I am struggling with the rating on this one. If there is something that I left in that you do not feel is appropriate, please let me know – I will consider removing it. There is an unrated, completed version of this floating around. If you go over to the Blah, Blah, Woof, Woof forum, I am sure someone will help you get a copy (if you want one).

I am not sure that Maria656 wants her pure name associated with this definitely not innocent piece of smut, but …. Thanks for checking it for me.

Author Notes: Thoughts are in _italics. _This is my first attempt at a racy story. Please let me know how I did.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Max, Logan, the Dark Angel Universe or anything of significant value that would be worth the effort to sue and I make no money off this. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

∞∞∞

_Way better than cake, _Max thought as she multitasked. Her hands caressed his head, neck and shoulders. Her hip pressed systematically against a hidden hardness under his silk boxers. Her legs moved up and down his, all the way to where her toes grazed lightly over his.

Logan's strong hands grasped Max's waist and he lifted her up, placing a series of slow shivery kisses down the hollow of her throat until he reached her breast. "Max!" he murmured appreciatively before his mouth descended on the first.

"Logan!" Max's breathing quickened; she moaned and held his head to her. Her toes could no longer reach his, but she did find something else to play with. Something hardening under silk. Something wonderful.

Logan couldn't believe how aroused he was getting. "Max," he murmured appreciatively as he switched to her other breast; licking, sucking, grazing his teeth over it, flicking his tongue over it; doing all the things he hoped she would let him do to her clit soon. _God, I want give her pleasure! I can give her that much at least._

Max couldn't believe how aroused Logan had made her without even touching her below the waist. _Hopefully I'll be able to please him nearly this much! I can't believe what the man can do with his tongue._

Just when Max was sure she couldn't take any more Logan released the wonderful pressure that he had been applying to her breast, and returned to the first one and started over.

"Logan!" Max squirmed in his grasp.

Logan brought her back down to face him. The amused smile was wiped off his face as Max latched onto his mouth with hers. They dueled for a few minutes as hands explored. Eventually Max broke the kiss. "Logan!" she begged. Max looked at Logan, imploring him to understand what she couldn't put into words.

"How can a beautiful strong young woman like you want a broken old man like me so much?" Logan asked ruefully.

Max took his hand and led it to her panties. She gently encouraged him to place his hand inside. Logan complied; his smile contained a sensuous flame as he was confronted with evidence of how much Max wanted him.

"Take these off," Logan told her. Max complied nearly faster than Logan could see. He smiled at his eager little chimera. "Max, there are a few things we should talk about. Things that will be different for me now." Logan began just as the brochures had suggested; he briefly wished that he had read the whole damned thing instead of just the first page then throwing them away.

"I've been different all my life, Logan." Max interrupted as she knelt by his boxers. "But, are you **sure?"** To make her point she pulled the boxers down. She grasped Logan firmly and smiled when Logan gasped and jumped. "Are you sure you can't feel **me?"**

"I can feel that," Logan gasped.

"Mmmm." Max murmured.

"Oh, GOD!" If Logan could have moved his hips at that moment he would have. The sensation wasn't the same, it wasn't as intense, but it was so much more than he had ever hoped for.

Max positioned herself over Logan as he writhed in unexpected ecstasy. "Tell me you want me," Max demanded.

"I want you," Logan replied instantly.

Max guided Logan into her and slowly lowered herself to him. She savored the feel of him inside her; astonished at the sense of fulfillment that he gave her. Max rode Logan slowly, gyrating forward and back, experimenting with different angles and rhythms until his hands came to her hips to guide her. In this, as with so much else, she followed his lead and soon he was moaning in pleasure. She continued to follow the rhythm he showed her, her hips angled slightly forward, while Logan's fingertips grazed lightly over he arms.

"Max, my angel," Logan moaned.

"I take it you feel that." Max's smile was eager and alive with affection and delight and joy and … other things.

"Oh, yes. I'm in heaven."

"First time I heard it called that," Max laughed. The sound of her laughter went through both of them in a gentle wave.

Logan's hands moved gently up the length of her back and guided her forward to where he could taste her. She brought her mouth to his briefly, and then returned to the motions that were getting those delicious moans before.

"Max. As much as I am enjoying this, more than I imagined would be possible for me ever again, I should tell you …" Logan gasped as Max sped up. "I … may not … that is, I shouldn't … the doctors said that I wouldn't climax."

"Bet they said this was impossible too."

"No, just … unlikely. I want you to know, I am happy. Even if I don't climax."

"You will," Max decreed. "I've got a couple tricks up my … well, I have some tricks. After all," she leaned forward so she could whisper huskily into his ear. "Wasn't it my extraordinary display of athleticism that first impressed you? I don't have to be anywhere for a couple days. You ain't seen nothing yet."

_Days! _Logan felt himself shudder as Max's warm breath flowed across his ear.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Attack by Reilynn**

Alternate ending to Art Attack. Logan discovers sensation with Max, and what would YOU do with it?

Rating: This is the tame version. The 'Directors Cut' which is unrated ('cause really, do you know anyone that rates these things) is completed. If you head over to either Blah, Blah, Woof, Woof or DA Reflections, you should find enough hints to locate that.

I am not sure that Maria656 wants her pure name associated with this definitely not innocent piece of smut, but …. Thanks for checking it for me.

Author Notes: Thoughts are in _italics. _This is my first attempt at a racy story. Please let me know how I did.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Max, Logan, the Dark Angel Universe or anything of significant value that would be worth the effort to sue and I make no money off this. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

∞∞∞

Logan awoke later feeling incredibly spent. "La petit mort, indeed," he murmured and then pulled Max in to kiss her. Max melted into his strong arms and purred. His lips continued to explore her soft welcoming flesh until Logan needed to break for air.

"Max, we need to talk about the purring."

The purring stopped instantly. "You don't like the purring?" _I guess that makes sense, it's a reminder that I am not entirely human._

"I **love **the purring! And I cannot tell you what a turn on it is to know that I am the only man you have ever purred for, but you have to stop when I climax. It is just too much! How long was I out, by the way?"

"Couple minutes." Max shrugged, still looking uncertain. "I thought men **always** fell asleep after sex."

"Max that wasn't rolling over and falling asleep. That was passing out! There's a difference!"

"What?"

_Is she serious? Apparently. _"Passing out is out of my control. Now, I admit that I like cuddling up and drifting off to sleep, but I want the option of a little 'afterglow'. Especially with you."

"Especially me?" Max asked.

"Uh huh." Logan let out a deep sigh, _how do I explain this? _"Max, we grew up in very different worlds. I .. we should have talked about what this means to you before. .. well, before."

"You mean so much to me Logan. Don't you know that?" Max placed her hand on his face and guided his lips to hers. For a time Logan let Max distract him with the physical.

"It's my fault. I was too excited about feeling anything at all. I should have asked you what you like, what you wanted. Max, my angel, I didn't even …You didn't climax. I do care, Max. Since we have already gone this far, let me make that up to you." _I am blowing this, she looks more nervous, not less. _"And then I'll fix us some food and we can talk."

Max smiled uncertainly and started to get up. "I'd never turn down one of your culinary miracles." Logan pulled her back to the bed.

"I owe you something before we go."

"No, you don't!" Max scowled at him and wondered briefly if she could get away with being indignant he'd implied she was 'for sale', but … she couldn't bring herself to lie to him about this. _If we are going to stand a chance at all, with everything in the whole world against us, we need to have each other, and trust._

"Logan, there are some things about my … biology… that are not normal. You are right. We should have talked before. I was pretty excited too."

"And I just passed out on you, well, under you. I am a cad, I know. Let me make it up to you." _What did I say wrong? _

Max looked pained. There wasn't any way out of this, she was going to have to tell him. "Logan," she took a deep breath. "I don't climax."

"Never?"

Max shook her head, anxiously awaiting Logan's reaction to her latest revelation about her freak show of a body. She was puzzled by the huge grin that completely dominated his face.

"You have never had an orgasm?"

_Ah! _"Logan, it's not that I've never had sex before. I have. I've tried …masturbation. I just don't …come. I don't think Manticore thought it would be necessary."

_If she's that uncomfortable with the vocabulary, she can't have that had much experience, not good experiences._ Logan's grin just grew, although Max would not have thought it physically possible. "That is an interesting hypothesis you have there, Max. You do have a point; Manticore would not think you would need that. The question is could they find and remove the gene sequence for it? Heck, scientist can't even agree on **why** women have orgasms. Max, do you enjoy me touching you?"

"Yes."

"Then, what harm is there in letting me try?"

"Logan, I've had boyfriends before …"

"Boys, mere boys. Have you ever been with a man that knows you? That really knows who you are? That you don't have to be afraid they will notice something different?" Logan's voice had deepened to a husky whisper as he held her in his arms, one hand under her chin brought up her head so he looked into her eyes as he asked. "Have you ever been with a **man** that loves you?"

"Loves me?" she asked.

"I love you!" he affirmed.

"Logan!" She embraced him tightly, afraid that tears might be leaking from her chocolate eyes. She held him firmly to her while it sunk in that somebody loved her! "I …Logan!"

Logan understood; the words were hard for her right now, they would talk later. "Max, may I … explore your body?"

"You can do anything you like to me Logan." Max laid back, offering herself to Logan.

"Max, if I do anything you don't like or are uncomfortable with, let me know. I'll stop. Max, I …" Logan took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Trust me."

Max squeezed his hand back. "I do."

_Remember that phrase, my love. Whoa, where did that come from? Back to business, Cale!_ "I want to start with something just relaxing. Ever had a back rub?"

"Not really. I didn't want anyone to see my bar code."

"I thought so. We will figure something out where I can give you a really good back rub, but for right now, roll over."

Max complied, happy at Logan's acceptance. Soon agile fingers pressed into her strong muscles, kneading in circles eliciting deep moans of satisfaction; fingertips lightly glided over her tawny skin leaving shudders and goose bumps in their wake.

_When was the last time that I'd truly enjoyed myself with a man, or boy? That I could just relax and enjoy? Oh, right, never. _All Max's life she had been running, fighting, hiding; she had been unable to give herself completely to any man – until now. In Logan's tender care she wasn't a genetically engineered killing machine or escaped lab rat – a failed experiment that never should have been – a lemon, she was just … Max.

Logan leaned in to nibble on her neck. His balance wasn't what it once was. He wasn't able to use both hands on Max because he needed one to support himself. He leaned in to Max and gently ran his tongue over her ear then down the back of her neck until he came to her bar code.

Max shivered as his chest hairs tickled her sensitized back. She just enjoyed him touching her. He wasn't making demands, or expecting anything from her that she couldn't give him. _Would he want kids? Dunno, guess we'll find out when we talk._ _I hope not. _For now Max simply took in the sensations of the wonderful things he was doing to her ear and then her neck. She tensed when he got to her bar code, the ultimate symbol of her artificialness.

Logan kissed her bar code lightly then ran his tongue over, up, and around it. He kissed her lightly again and squeezed her hand again, hoping that she would understand his acceptance of all that she was. Then he continued grazing his teeth over shoulder.

She understood. She was astonished how much Logan could turn her on with so little touch to what she hadn't even thought of as an erogenous zone.

Logan could tell by the squirming that she was ready. If he'd been a teenager - _and whole, _he ruthlessly pushed that unwelcome thought away- he'd have taken her right then. But he had already had his fun, more than he had any right to expect, this was about her now. And right now Logan Cale's incredible stubborn streak was determined to repay the favor in kind; _Max has no idea what she was in for._

One gentle tug at her shoulder and Max rolled over to face Logan. He brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then slowly worked his way down. His lips pressed against hers, tenderly covering her lush mouth. His tongue explored every curve and hollow of her ear; Logan suckled her neck not quite hard enough to leave a mark on a normal woman. He covered the arduous process of pushing his uncooperative body down Max's by kissing, nibbling, sucking, and licking every inch on his way down. Max gasped in unexpected delight when Logan rubbed the scruff of his chin over her tender skin under her arm and up the inside and then sighed in contentment as he kissed it better all the way back to her breast.

Inevitably Logan reached his destination. She parted her legs willingly. His skillful fingertips gently glided over her inner thigh, to toy briefly with her dark curls, and then skim down the other side. Max continued to make the most delightful little mews as she writhed slightly beneath his touch. Logan repeated the process as long as he dared, his dark angel was becoming impatient, and what truly delighted Logan was that she didn't even know what she was going to experience.

"I love you Max." Logan Cale proceeded to use his enormous stubborn streak to give Max the night of her life.

To be continued …..


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Attack by Reilynn**

Alternate ending to Art Attack. Logan discovers sensation with Max, and what would YOU do with it?

Rating: This is the tame version. The 'Directors Cut' which is unrated ('cause really, do you know anyone that rates these things) is completed. If you head over to either Blah, Blah, Woof, Woof or DA Reflections, you should find enough hints to locate that.

I am not sure that Maria656 wants her pure name associated with this definitely not innocent piece of smut, but …. Thanks for checking it for me.

Author Notes: Thoughts are in _italics. _This is my first attempt at a racy story. Please let me know how I did. If this seems like there are parts missing, there are. See "Directors Cut" above.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Max, Logan, the Dark Angel Universe or anything of significant value that would be worth the effort to sue and I make no money off this. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

∞∞∞

_Much later …_

"Wow," she said. Max began to trace nonsense patterns through the light hair on Logan's chest.

"Uh huh," he whispered into her hair.

"So that is what all the fuss is about."

"Yes."

"What to know what else is amazing?" she baited.

"Tell me," he obligingly asked.

"I can feel your grin all the way down here," she said.

Logan let out a deep, rich laugh. He was more carefree and happy since … he couldn't even remember when.

With that she lifted her head to look at his beloved face. As expected he had a huge smile. "You going to say 'I told you so'"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have so much to teach you my young lover."

Max purred, and sealed her lips to his. She didn't even mind the prickly 'Tuesday's shadow'. She pressed her hips against Logan's and let the purring do the arousing.

Eventually Logan broke the kiss. "Max, you know that I love your purring. I really love the purring."

"But, …" Max could tell where this was going; she stopped purring.

"I wasn't going to say 'but'" Logan objected, feigning offense.

"My mistake."

"Do you remember saying 'too much'?"

"Yes," Max replied. _OK, maybe I don't know what he's talking about._

"That is because right after climax the clitoris," _Damn, she has the cutest little blush! _"and the penis, for that matter everything, becomes hypersensitive. If you continue stimulation, like the purring, it is too much. Your purring can be way too much. I want to cuddle you after we make love, not pass out."

"No purring?" Max was disappointed.

"I love the purring, just stop when I come. 'k?"

"Aiight!" Max grinned seductively at him. "So, ready for … more."

_I can't believe talking about this embarrasses her. She has the cutest blush. _"Maybe," Logan said.

Max purred and pressed her hips into his erection, which hardened immediately under her.

Logan let out a soft cry as sensation shot through him. "I guess so," he gasped.

Max needed no further encouragement. She began rocking on him.

"Logan?" she asked.

"HmmmMMM?" was all he could manage. This was still too new, too unexpected.

"Thank you."

Logan choked on a quick laugh. _SHE is thanking ME? Good grief!_ "I should be thanking you." He looked up at her, laughter shining in his eyes. "You're doing all the work."

"I mean for … y'know," Max stammered shyly.

"Tell me," Logan gently coaxed.

"For …making me … come," she said, looking down at his belly button. She felt ridiculous being this awkward talking about this. Logan just smiled up at her. "Sorry it took so long."

Logan resisted the urge to laugh at his young lover; he had so much to teach her. "I'm not," Logan said. Max looked up. "Was only twenty three minutes … and I enjoyed every second. And, it was quite a thrill to be able to give you what no one has been able to give you before."

"Garlic olive bruchetta?" Max teased. Logan shook his head.

"Acceptance?" Max hesitated a moment. "Love?" She wanted to tell him that he meant so much more to her, but she didn't know how.

_No one's ever told you they loved you before? No one you believe? No one you trusted? Max, my poor angel. No wonder you didn't care about other people when we first met. It's a miracle you care at all._ "I love you," Logan said.

"Logan … as mind-blowing as …it was, as it **is** with you …" Max stammered and looked at Logan's belly button again. _An innie, cute_.

"My love," Logan murmured, his voice deep with desire. Max looked back up to Logan's face, his deep passionate eyes. "Make love with me," he pleaded. "Then we will take a bath, I think I even have some bubble bath. Then I'll find something to fix us for a snack, and then we will talk."

Max smiled, nodded, purred, and increased her thrusts.

Logan moaned and held on for dear life; he was so happy that -suddenly, miraculously- his life was once again dear to him, instead of something to endure so he could do his work. _All because of Max. I have my miracle, right here, riding me._ Logan let his hands roam freely and lost all track of time, as Max showed him just how much extraordinary athleticism she was capable of.

∞∞

_Hours later …_

The two lovers laid on the bed, entwined and panting.

"Max, my love, you know I'm over 30 right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"So, I'm done for a while."

Max giggled, "OK." She gently caressed his chest; Logan realized that she wasn't sleepy and, incredibly, neither was he.

"So, how about a bath?" he asked as innocently as he could. "I have a big Jacuzzi tub."

"That sounds nice. You too?"

"Yes."

"Good," Max said. She kissed him softly, then got up and walked to the bathroom. "A relaxing soak in your arms sounds wonderful."

Logan transferred to his chair and followed her, grinning in anticipation. His inexperienced little lover had so much to learn, and he was so eager to teach her.

To be continued ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Attack by Reilynn**

Alternate ending to Art Attack. Logan discovers sensation with Max, and what would YOU do with it?

Rating: This is the tame version. The 'Directors Cut' which is unrated ('cause really, do you know anyone that rates these things) is completed. If you head over to either Blah, Blah, Woof, Woof or DA Reflections, you should find enough hints to locate that.

I am not sure that Maria656 wants her pure name associated with this definitely not innocent piece of smut, but …. Thanks for checking it for me.

Author Notes: I know that a large piece is missing. If you really need to know what happened you are going to have to get a hold of the unrated 'directors cut'. It should not be hard. E-mail me or check out Dark Angel Reflections on a Broken World. There is a link to the full version there.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Max, Logan, the Dark Angel Universe or anything of significant value that would be worth the effort to sue and I make no money off this. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

∞∞∞

Logan adjusted the water so that it was a slow, warm stream, about the diameter of a pen.

"That isn't very much water," Max commented.

"I have something I want to show you," Logan explained. Max hovered over him as he transferred himself into the tub. She resisted the urge to do it for him and was rewarded with his warm smile when he was done. "Come here." He motioned to the tub in front of him. "I will need your help with this."

_Yes! He is letting me help him! _"Sure." Max hopped into the tub and knelt before him.

"Turn around and lay down," he instructed.

"Okay," she said. Max didn't understand, but trusted him. "Why?"

"You'll see."

Max laid down in front of him, she had to raise her legs up because the tub was too short.

"I want you to hold me. My abdominal control isn't all that, so I want you to keep me sitting up. I have something else I need my hands for."

Max was delighted, and complied immediately. She reached her arms over her head and held on to Logan. As soon as she had him Logan's hands began to roam Max's body just as she anticipated they would.

_He's going to start with the soap any minute now,_ Max thought.

Of course, that was not what Logan Cale had in mind.

_A little while later …_

She held him and called his name, over and over, as this climax reverberated through her.

Logan held her gently as her body trembled. "You never did that before."

Max shook her head and clung to him. Logan laughed softly and caressed her.

"Where the heck did you learn something like that?" she had to ask.

"I went to college," he replied with amusement.

"They have a course in THIS?" Max sat up to look at him and instantly realized how silly that question was. "Never mind."

Logan pulled her back into his embrace and added some scented oil to their bath. "I learned a lot of stuff not on the official curriculum. I'm happy to share. You can even do that without me."

"No," Max said. _Without him? What is he talking about? No._

"Well, not right now, but someday after I'm history…"

Max turned to face him. "No! I don't want …" The same fear that gripped her each time she almost lost Logan was with her now. "Don't leave me," she said quietly. She pulled him forward and wrapped herself around him. "I don't want to be without you."

Logan didn't know how to deal with this. He returned her embrace, attempting to comfort her by stroking her hair. "What happened to the cynical Max who was asking me how you could promise to love someone forever?"

"Just because I don't **understand** emotions doesn't mean I don't **feel** them. I just …they can be …confusing." Max pulled back to look at Logan, hoping he understood. He didn't, how could he? She hadn't explained and she owed him far more than that. "I'm not good at … emotions. For the first nine or ten years of my life I was at Manticore. We were taught that emotions were nothing more than a weakness to be suppressed. Even after I escaped, that seemed pretty true. It took me a long time to figure stuff out. I learned how to fake being normal, but that did not include dealing with or reacting to my emotions. It was more faking the emotions that I thought a normal person would have than anything that I really felt. My own emotions were mostly fear, confusion, and anger. Nothing that I couldn't ignore."

"Max," Logan wanted to comfort her.

"Until you. I felt … other things that I didn't know how to deal with and couldn't suppress. The feelings were too strong, too insistent, too … wanted. It felt so good to feel something positive. But it was just so confusing. I didn't know what to say to you or how to tell you or … " Max paused to search Logan for understanding. It was there.

"I love you too Max." He pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"So this is love?" she teased.

"Uh huh. I knew when went out of you way to warn me about Val that you cared about me, but I wasn't sure how much."

"Is okay. I wasn't either."

"When you came back to give me your blood I knew you loved me, but I still couldn't imagine you wanting a broken man for a lover." Max starts to speak but Logan continues. "Actually, I didn't think anything below, oh, here, would work at all and I wanted to save both of us the embarrassment."

"If you knew I loved you then why didn't we at least talk about it?" Max asked, as if she hadn't been just as afraid as he was.

_She just admitted she loved me! _Logan's smile broadened in satisfaction. "There are lots kinds of love. It is a major weakness of our culture and language that we lump them all in the same word. I didn't think you would have **desire** for me, and even if you did, that it would last after you found out what my injury involved."

"I love you." Max was so proud of herself for being able to admit that out loud. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

"Okay. I should have had an escape plan ages ago, but I kind of planned on going down in a blaze of glory or becoming an example if anyone figured out that I was Eyes Only, but I'll set up some preparations, in case **we** have to run."

"You would come with me?" Max asked.

"I would have last time, except for the surgery, and the chair. I didn't want to slow you down."

"I told you that it's alright," she insisted.

"I know. And we will figure something out." Logan replied happily.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"I **shouldn't** be able to feel anything below the injury line …"

"I picked up on that," she quipped.

_Smart ass. _Logan laughed and kissed her. "I love you. As I was saying, something …miraculous is going on and, one way or another, I figure it has to be because of you."

"How so?"

"I can only think of three possible explanations. First, I can somehow feel you and just you. But I don't think that is the case because I can feel a little bit of the warmth from the tub but maybe that is just you … facilitating the sensation somehow."

"How?"

"Don't know, but if you can think of anything else after I am done explaining my theories, let me know."

"Sorry." But she didn't look sorry.

"Second, your touch is somehow healing me enough so that I have feeling back and hopefully more is better."

"I like that one."

"Third, your blood is somehow healing me."

"Now that one sounds plausible."

"True, but I think we should keep touching, just in case." Logan winked at her.

Max laughed, "Yes." She purred and nuzzled his neck.

Tongues dueled, hands roamed and the lovers soared, until the tub threatened to overflow.

"Oops." Max turned off the water and opened the drain to let a little water out. Logan reached out to take her hand, holding it, his fingers running over it until she closed the drain and returned to his arms.

"Logan?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you remember when you said that your mother said that the universe was right on schedule and everything happens the way it's supposed to?"

"Yes." _Although I am not sure I truly believed it before you._

"Does that mean that there is a plan? And something …arranging things?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I know I was made. I'd rather believe that some higher power made me to be here, with you, like this!" Max wrapped her hand around Logan, who had hardened again. Logan gasped, sensation was still iffy, he had not even been aware of the erection until she touched him. "Made to be yours, your lover, than believe that I was made to be a killing machine."

Logan could scarcely believe they were going **_again._** "Yes," he gasped. "It's the only explanation that makes any sense at all. We must have been made for each other." _No other way a man my age is up AGAIN! _Logan embraced his lover as she continued to amaze him.

∞∞

It was a measure of Logan's infatuation with Max and teaching her the fine art of lovemaking that he didn't even notice it was light outside when they ventured to the kitchen to gather food. Of course, he had a lot of knowledge to cover; Max hadn't been aware that there **was** a fine art to lovemaking.

Logan had Max taking frozen raspberries, cold cuts of turkey, crackers, various cheeses, chocolates, glasses, croissants, wine and napkins into the bedroom.

_He's going to let me eat crackers in his bed. He must really love me!_ Max thought, although she was so giddy anything would have thrilled her. She was practically skipping.

Logan put some dark chocolate sauce in a carafe and set it in its hot water base, put some mint liquor in a tiny pitcher, set the plastic bear full of honey in his lap and followed Max into the bedroom for her next lesson.

∞∞

Max was just finishing a croissant sandwich she had thrown together when Logan entered the bedroom.

"Max!"

"Mmph?" Max looked up at Logan guiltily. She swallowed the last of the evidence and asked, "What?"

"You started without me," he teased.

"I'm hungry."

"I'll feed you." Logan gave Max a wicked grin.

"I thought we were done," Max asked, surprised to see desire back in Logan's eyes.

"I will never be done with you," Logan vowed.

Max smiled, soaring. "I meant, I thought we were taking a break for food. We need to eat."

"What makes you think we need to take a break to eat?"

Max's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Logan shove his alarm clock off the back of his nightstand to make room for the syrupy liquids. "I realize you missed out on a lot by not going to college. I am **delighted** to have the **privilege** of teaching you. Now, come here."

Max eagerly came into his arms. They kissed for a time. Logan pulled his tee shirt off of her and laid her back unto the bed. He gently stroked her naked body as he explained what he was going to do to her.

"Max, my love. We are going to work on associations. I want to teach your subconscious to associate chocolate with pleasure. It is supposed to increase your enjoyment of life if you create enough associations with pleasure. So just hold this piece of chocolate in your mouth and think about me worshiping your body and giving you this pleasure."

Max nodded obediently. _Like I don't already associate chocolate with pleasure. Oh, well, I am not going to complain. _

He placed a dark chocolate truffle in her mouth. He placed a light kiss on the outside of her mouth to seal the interaction then scooted down to worship her breasts. He began slowly, softly caressing with his hands then gently licking and suckling. Logan reached for the tiny pitcher full of peppermint liquor and drizzled a tiny amount onto her. Max moaned. Logan returned the pitcher to the nightstand and rubbed the syrupy liquor around. Max purred, the mint producing a cool, tingly sensation. Logan moved to devour the sweet syrup. The warmth of his mouth, the cool of the mint and the sheer joy of his possession overwhelmed Max; she gasped, and immediately began choking on what little of the chocolate truffle had not already melted in her mouth.

Logan stopped instantly. He rolled off her and she sat up coughing. Logan patted and rubbed her back, wishing he could sit up without taking his hands off of her. Max recovered and Logan sat up to hold her.

"I'm sorry," they said in loose harmony.

"No, Max. I never want you to apologize for giving me such …honest and open reactions to my … lovemaking. Never." Logan pulled her in to kiss her passionately and she gave herself fully to his ministrations.

"Mmmm, chocolate and mint," Max smiled in wonder.

"Yeah," Logan grinned at her.

"So, can I have another chocolate?" she asked.

"Of course," Logan said with a wicked gleam in his eye. He pushed himself to the head of the bed and braced himself against the back rest. He picked up a chocolate filled with cherry crème and placed it on his tongue then motioned for Max to come and get it.

Max may not have had Logan's experience, but no one would ever say she wasn't a fast learner. She went to him and in after the chocolate. Tongues dueled and hands roamed; Max purred and Logan moaned; the chocolate melted in the molten heat of the two new lovers; and the flavor of chocolate and cherry would forever remind them of breathtaking kisses.

"That's wonderful," Max whispered in awe.

"You're wonderful." Logan's voice broke with huskiness.

"We can do that again," Max teased hopefully.

"We have lots," Logan smiled. _More than I dared dream. _

"Maybe you could hide the candy somewhere else," Max dared to suggest. She looked up at Logan shyly as she waited what he would think of this suggestion.

"No, you don't want to put any candy, or anything with any sugar inside of your vagina. It could cause a yeast infection."

"Oh." Max blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't known that. _I never get infections, or sick, so would that affect me? I don't want to bring up my differences._

"I'm going to take good care of you Max." Logan's voice was low and purposefully seductive and it had exactly the intended affect on Max. "But if your hunger for food is satisfied for the moment, I would enjoy tasting you with a little mint." Logan's hand grazed up Max's thighs up to the center of her being. Once again Max was completely captivated by the sensual spell that Logan Cale wove just for her; she nodded silently … eagerly … breathlessly...

His smile had more than a touch of eroticism as he laid her down on his bed. "I love you Max," was the last thing he actually said for awhile. His mouth was otherwise occupied until he had Max writhing in ecstasy and screaming his name again and again and again …

The dark chocolate sauce needed the hot water under it replaced, twice. The honey didn't work out at all. The frozen raspberries melted and juice ran down Max's front when she ate them, but that turned out wonderfully. The food was slowly, surely, and sensuously consumed leaving the two new found lovers satisfied, sated and slightly sticky.

"Shower?" Logan asked.

Max raised and eyebrow and grinned suggestively, obviously wondering what her lover had in mind now. "Sure."

Logan laughed. "Don't you **ever** sleep?"

Max looked nervous. "Not really."

"Oh. Well, **I **do need to. So, let's go take a warm shower, I'll change the sheets and … would it be alright if I held you until I fell asleep?" Logan decided the best way to reassure Max that he accepted her differences was to treat them as just a matter-of-fact. As often, Logan wasn't wrong.

"Aiight. You go start the water. I'll get the sheets. This time." Max knew it would be easier for her to do this than Logan, but she also knew how much pride he had. She nervously waited his answer.

Logan couldn't have denied Max anything at that point. _If she wanted me to I could fly right now._ "Okay, but maybe we should wait until after the shower to touch the clean sheets."

Max nodded and gave Logan her biggest smile. He went into the bathroom and she gathered the sheets and stuck them in the washing machine. She had just joined Logan in the shower, the sound of the water hitting their entwined bodies and the feel of Logan overwhelming her senses, when she completely failed to notice the sound of the front door opening.

… to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Attack by Reilynn**

Alternate ending to Art Attack. Logan discovers sensation with Max, and what would YOU do with it?

Rating: This is the tame version. The 'Directors Cut' which is unrated ('cause really, do you know anyone that rates these things) is completed. If you head over to either Blah, Blah, Woof, Woof or DA Reflections, you should find enough hints to locate it.

I am not sure that Maria656 wants her pure name associated with this definitely not innocent piece of smut, but …. Thanks for checking it for me.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Max, Logan, the Dark Angel Universe or anything of significant value that would be worth the effort to sue and I make no money off this. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

∞∞∞

Bling was very concerned by the time he got to the penthouse. He had called Logan to let him know that he was going to be running a little late, but he wasn't answering his phone. He wasn't answering **any** of his phone numbers, and that was not like Logan Cale. He was too obsessed with fixing the world to ignore it. Bling walked around the penthouse, looking for some sort of clue as to what had happened to Seattle's self-appointed guardian. He didn't see any sign of a struggle. He noted the painting on the coffee table. _It couldn't be. Nah, it has to be a copy. I think. Well, if it is not then it is one heck of a story._ Bling didn't look under the coffee table to see the burgundy pair of high heels that would have warned him to be careful to knock before entering.

∞∞

The door to Logan's bedroom was open, so Bling walked in. Once inside he could hear the shower running. He noted the bare mattress and jumped to the entirely wrong conclusion. He assumed that Logan was probably feeling pretty humiliated right about now. Only later would he wonder how he missed all the empty dishes.

"Logan," Bling called out as he reached for the door.

"Stay out!" Logan shouted.

Bling paused and took a deep breath. Logan needed to learn that he understood. "Why?" he shouted as he slowly started to enter the bathroom regardless.

"Because he said so!" Max yelled.

THAT stopped Bling in his tracks and had him backing up pretty quickly! He turned around and shut the door firmly behind him. _**Now** I notice all the plates and glasses,_ Bling thought wryly "I'll be in the kitchen."

∞∞

"Damn," Logan said, rinsing off quickly. "Something must be wrong. It must be big if Bling came over in the middle of the night."

Max sighed, suppressing a twinge of disappointment that the world was once again demanding attention. "Time to go save the world."

"I'm sorry." Logan transferred to his wheelchair, which had a towel on it. He wheeled over to the door and grabbed his robe even though he wasn't quite sure how he was going to get it on.

"It's OK. We are in this together, right?" Max followed him and stood in front of him.

"Nothing would please me more, Max." Logan smiled up at her. Max picked him up and kissed him. Logan, brilliant man that he is, took the hint and slipped his robe around him. When he had wrapped it around him Max set him gently back in his wheelchair. "Thank you."

"Thank **you**," Max replied.

Logan paused, momentarily puzzled. "For what?"

"For sharing your life with me. For being willing to share my strange little life."

"Always," Logan answered sincerely.

Max smiled. "The sooner we go fix the world, the sooner we can get you to back to bed. I'll wash my hair and be right out."

∞∞

Logan wheeled into the kitchen. "Bling, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong, as a matter of fact, it sure looks like things went **right**."

"Then what are you doing here?" It was at that moment that Logan noticed that it was light outside. Realization was slowly seeping into his consciousness.

"We had a PT session scheduled, remember?"

"I thought that wasn't until 2 pm?" Logan asked warily.

Bling chuckled in amusement. _Apparently things when very right last night. _"Logan, it is almost 2:30." Bling watched with amusement the shocked look on Logan's face. "So, I take it things went fine."

"It can't be." Logan whispered.

Bling laughed. Logan gave him an indignant look. Bling showed Logan his watch.

"MY GOD!" Logan whispered. _Extraordinary display of athleticism indeed!_

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Bling handed Logan a cup of coffee that he had taken the liberty of making, knowing it would be needed. "Seriously, Logan." Bling glanced toward the bathroom. He still heard the shower. _Women take awhile so we have some time._ "How did it go? I know you blew off 'the Talk'. Is there anything you want to know now?"

"No," Logan shook his head, still a little stunned. He took a big gulp of the scalding coffee out of pure instinct.

"Well, then, thanks for the coffee. Have you slept at all since you and Max went to the wedding?" Bling asked.

"Umm, kind of." Logan was belatedly realizing how tired he should be but bewildered why he wasn't.

"Kind of. Logan?" Bling's voice was starting to show real concern. Bling knew that Max would never hurt Logan on purpose but how enthusiastic had she gotten with him last night?

Logan shook off the confusion and focused on the task at hand. Bling had always been helping him try to get back on his feet, and now it looked like he had a real chance of that. "Yeah, I passed out for a few minutes after the first time I … came."

"You felt it?"

"Oh, hell yeah! That is actually how we wound up … well, in bed. I felt Max when she put her hand on my knee and from there we decided to explore how much I could feel." Logan admitted, more embarrassed than he really thought he should be.

Bling let out a pleased chuckle. "I take it things went well."

Logan smiled just thinking about it. "Oh, yeah. I still haven't been able to move anything below the injury line, but I can feel her touch."

"You did move a little," Max interjected from behind Bling, startling both men.

"I did?" Logan tried to remember when.

"Well, yeah. When you …" Max flushed bright pink. She made a vague motion with her hand, gave up and mumbled, "Y'know."

Bling just stared at her, not quite able to get his head around an advanced soldier blushing when talking about bodily functions. _I didn't know that Max was Shy._

Logan was delighted anew by Max's sweet artlessness. He gave her one of his irresistibly devastating grins and turned to go over to her. He hit his feet on the edge of the table as he turned the wheelchair.

"Ow," he exclaimed before he had any chance to process the sensation.

Bling was still struggling to accept the concept of a shy X5 when that new surprise blindsided him.

"Logan!" Max was at his feet instantly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am way better than just alright." Logan said. "I guess this means it's not just you."

"That's good news! It's probably my blood, healing you." Max smiled up, so pleased she could help heal him.

"Could I talk you into rubbing it anyway? Just in case it is your touch?" Logan entreated her. Before Logan's encouraging smile, Max's nervousness melted away.

"Aiight but, maybe, we should get you another transfusion of revved up Manticore blood anyway. Just in case." Max beamed up at him.

The thought of amateur blood transfusion snapped Bling out of his shock. "Wait a minute. Blood transfusion is a serious medical procedure. You have to be very careful and Logan is an extremely rare blood type."

"I was designed to be a universal donor. My blood doesn't have any antigens at all. Besides, I transfused him at the hospital after his last surgery."

"That was risky," Bling scolded.

Max shrugged her shoulders and continued to rub Logan's feet. "Dr. Carr said he wasn't going to make it without a transfusion. I know that Manticore could have lied to us, or been wrong, but I didn't see any alternative."

"I heard about that. You could have died passing out like that!" Bling was trying to be stern, but it was hard. _Logan your life obviously means a lot more to her than her own, you better not blow this or I'll beat your skinny ass. _

"Take more than that to kill an X5, Bling." Max said.

"You still need to be more careful. I know a few nurses at the hospital; one of them is a huge Eyes-Only fan." _And really cute, too. "_I think I can convince her to set up the transfusion and not tell anyone about it." _The fact that it'll impress her to no end that I have anything to do with Eyes-Only is just a little bonus._

"I can set up a transfusion. I already did it once," Max retorted.

"It will be fine Bling. Think you can grab us some needles and tubing from the hospital?" Logan asked.

"I still think you should let me bring her here, or come to the hospital, but since Logan seems determined to go through with this…"

Max let out a small giggle.

Bling glared at her.

Logan whispered, "Shh" and stroked her hair.

"…I may as well pitch in. I'll go talk to Marie and grab the equipment. We also need to get you an appointment with Dr. Carr. It is my strong suspicion that you have had enough physical exertion for one day." _Maybe for one week!_ Bling gave Logan a friendly pat on the back as he walked by.

"But I did all the … work." Max's voice trailed off as she realized what she said. "I mean, doesn't he need some sort of range of motion exercises?"

"How do you know about that?" Logan asked, afraid he already knew.

Max rolled her eyes at him. "There is lots of information on spinal cord injuries freely available to the general public, Logan. It's **my** weird medical condition that's classified, not yours. Although, a lot of it wasn't very accurate."

"They just were not counting on you, my love." Logan had to chuckle slightly and couldn't have kept the grin off his face if his life depended on it. Logan held out his hand to Max and she rose from his feet into his arms.

"That is definitely my cue to leave. Skipping one ROM session isn't going to do too much harm. Give me a call when you wake up. Drink some water." Bling let himself out.

∞∞

The two new lovers savored the freshly showered clean scent of each other for a little while before Max decided to take care of Logan. She rose from his lap with her usual feline grace, and fetched him a large cool glass of water.

"PT's orders," she stated with mock severity. "Now, where do you keep the clean sheets?"

"Yes, Mother," Logan replied with a dash of sarcasm, but more amusement. He pointed to the linen closet and Max sped off to make the bed. Laughter danced in his verdant eyes that were normally so driven with purpose until a thought occurred to him. "Oh, no," he whispered, but Max heard it clearly.

Max was at his side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"We didn't … It didn't occur to me."

"What?" Max prodded.

Logan's voice was barely above a whisper. "We didn't use anything for birth control. I don't even have anything here. It never occurred to me that I would ever need it."

"Oh, that." Max said, obviously relieved.

Logan started the conversation he was kicking himself for not having with her before they made love. "You don't seem worried."

"I'm not," Max said.

"You want kids? Now?" Logan had to ask. _Nothing I can do about it if it's done._

"I don't think I **can** have kids." Max looked at Logan nervously.

Logan would have laughed if Max didn't look so anxious. "Yesterday I didn't think I would ever be able to father them." Logan paused to let it sink it; it wasn't, so he continued. "Max. When we first met, you told me that you couldn't do anything about all the corruption in the world, but with me – you have. Last night you told me you could not have an orgasm, but with me - you have. Notice a pattern?"

Max nodded but still looked miserable.

"Max, whatever happens, this will be okay. As long as we are in this together. Right?" Logan reached out to her and she came eagerly into his arms.

Logan held on to her, caressing, offering comfort and reassurance. "Max. When was your last cycle?"

Max jumped. _How could he know? "_What?" she asked, clearly alarmed.

Logan couldn't imagine what about this was upsetting her after all they had been though together, so he clarified. "The first day of your last menstrual cycle." _She is so cute when she blushes. _

"Oh, that. I've never … menstruated."

"Well, you could be right about this one."

"About time," she muttered.

Logan's gentle laughter rippled through the air. "You can be really cute sometimes, y'know?"

"More proof they screwed up when they made me," Max replied, unhappy with the whole line of conversation.

"The universe is right on schedule, Max. You are exactly who you are supposed to be and exactly where you are supposed to be." Logan held her more firmly to him in an instinctive gesture of comfort.

"Yours," she said in a husky whisper.

"Mine," he affirmed. "Max, do you want children?"

"Do you?" she countered.

Logan could tell she was nervous, so as befitting the mentor role he had assumed, he led the way. "I used to. I gave up that dream, a long time ago, even before I was shot. Now, with you, I don't know. It is a big decision and I haven't had time to think about it and we haven't had time to talk about it. The only thing I am sure of is that, whatever comes, I want to be with you. You?"

_He deserves the truth. _"Pretty much the same. A few years ago I got it into my head that having a baby would be the only way that I would ever have anyone like me. I somehow convinced myself that it wasn't completely selfish of me to bring someone else into the world with DNA as screwed up as mine. I didn't ask for this and nobody gets to choose their parents. So for awhile, I … tried. It didn't work. I'm glad, it was a bad idea."

"So maybe in ten or fifteen years after we fix the world a little bit we can see about getting some kids?"

"Maybe."

"Even if we can't have our own there isn't a shortage of kids needing good homes."

"I know nothing about being a mother, Logan."

"I can tell you about my Mother. They have books on the subject. You're a fast learner. We would do fine. It can't be any harder than fixing the world. Whatever comes, whenever it comes. Max, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?" Max asked even though she knew it didn't really matter; she could deny him nothing, not when he looked at her like that.

"You will keep me posted if anything unusual happens?" Logan placed his hand purposefully on her stomach.

She smiled and nodded, "I promise."

Logan carried Max into their bedroom on his lap. She made the bed as quickly as she could, leaving Logan in awe of her speed. He had never seen her move flat out before, and wasn't entirely certain that blur qualified as seeing her. She had the bed made and turned down for him before he got out of his robe.

Logan shed the little clothing he had been wearing and transferred his nude body into the bed. Max stood in appreciation, gazing longingly at her beloved's form. Logan held the blankets up in invitation and she shed his tee shirt and joined him.

"I want to hold you until I go to sleep," he breathed into her hair.

"Yes!" She cuddled into his embrace, purring softly.

"I love you, Max. Kids or no, I have my miracle. Right here in my arms."

"I love you too. You are my miracle Logan. You are amazing, in so many ways."

The young lovers drifted off so sleep, secure in each others arms and blissfully unaware that miracles tend to come in 3's.

**To be sequel-ed.**

**Author's Note**: I do not consider this a cliffhanger. If you know much about cats (which if you have read my other stories, you probably do by now) you know that they ovulation is stimulated rather than periodic. In other words, Max never conceived before because she never climaxed and thus, ovulated. Yes, I am aware I am taking some creative liberties.

**The End.**


End file.
